The acquisition of the MR Solutions (MRS)-3017 series MRI (3T/17cm bore) imaging system will directly benefit the VA Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System's (VAGLAHS) research program and lead to biomedical advancements that will benefit the overall health care provide to our Veterans. The principal investigator (Dr. Frost) has established a state-of-the-art Small Animal Imaging Core at VAGLAHS that includes optical imaging/X-Ray and PET/CT imaging-platforms. Our Imaging Core has been instrumental in facilitating research at VAGLAHS, which has led to multiple peer reviewed publications and grant awards. The capability provided by the MR Solutions (MRS)-3017 system for performing longitudinal MRl-based studies on small animals will profoundly impact upon the success of VA-supported projects in basic, translational and preclinical biomedical/behavioral research. We have identified a group of VA-funding research projects/studies will benefit from the acquisition of MRI imaging technolgy. These projects include, but are not limited to, the fields of immunology/tumor biology, traumatic brain injury (TBI), Alzheimer's disease (AD), sleep-disorders, epilepsy, metabolic disease, gastroenterology, nephrology, urology, and surgery. !